1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a composite, a method for making the same and a method for making a casing, and more particularly to a composite with thermo-formability, a method for making the same and a method for making a casing with a texture on the surface thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a cross-sectional view of a conventional composite. The conventional composite 1 includes a PC film 15, a second adhesive layer 14, a polyurethane wet foamed layer 13, a first adhesive layer 12 and a surface layer 11. The material of the PC film 15 is thermoplastic. The second adhesive layer 14 is disposed on the PC film 15. The polyurethane wet foamed layer 13 is disposed on the second adhesive layer 14. The first adhesive layer 12 is disposed on the polyurethane wet foamed layer 13. The surface layer 11 is disposed on the first adhesive layer 12, the material of the surface layer 11 is polyurethane resin, and the surface layer 11 has a texture. The conventional composite 1 is attached to a substrate, which is usually a casing of an electrical device (for example, a notebook, PDA, mobile phone or LCD). After heat pressing, the conventional composite 1 is attached to the casing by the PC film 15. In such a manner, the texture of the surface layer 11 and the artificial leather of the conventional composite 1 can improve the tactile quality of the electrical device.
The conventional composite 1 has the following disadvantage. The PC film 15 easily peels off or warps after thermoforming, and has poor formability, which leads to difficulty in the following processes, and further leads to a low yield rate.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a composite with thermo-formability, a method for making the same and a method for making a casing with a texture on the surface thereof to solve the above problems.